I'm (not) Jealous
by vtan368
Summary: Setelah 3 hari tidak bertemu Yoongi malah mengabaikan Taehyun. YoongixTaehyun, taegi, boyxboy


**I'm (not) Jealous**

 **YoongixTaehyung (Taegi)**

Yoongi baru pulang dari studio bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon. Muka mereka bertiga sangat kusut. Terutama Yoongi karena ia sudah bekerja di studio selama 3 hari nonstop, sangat NONSTOP!

Saat masuk ke dorm, mereka di sambut oleh suara berisik dari ruang tv, siapa lagi kalo tidak berasal dari sang trio maknae. Seperti biasa mereka meributkan remote tv. Sedangkan Seokjin ribut di dapur, seperti nya sedang mencoba resep baru.

"Ehh, hyung-deul,, kalian sudah pulang?" kata Jungkook saat tidak sengaja melihat Yoongi yang berjalan masuk di ikuti Namjoon dan Hoseok. Yoongi tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan merebut remote dari Jimin. Langsung senyum kotaknya nampak di wajahnya dan ia segera berlari ke arah Hyung manis kesayangannya sambil mengembangkan kedua tangannya, berniat memeluk sang Hyung. Namun sebelum tangan panjang itu menggapai badan mungil yang dituju, sang pemilik badan mungil itu segera menghindar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sofa. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa menampilkan wajah blank nya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, kasian dengan Taehyung karena di campakan oleh Hyung swag nya.

Yoongi segera mendudukan pantat imutnya di sofa tepat diantara Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka terlihat sedang terlibat percakapan seru, melihat Yoongi yang sesekali mengeluarkan kikikan nya.

Taehyung segera menghampiri mereka bertiga dan duduk di karpet tepat di dekat kaki Yoongi. Kepala Taehyung di eluh-eluskan ke paha sang Hyung, seakan menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"Hyung, bogoshipooo.." kata Taehyung masih betah ber _cuddle_ ria di kaki sang Hyung. Sedangkan Hyung yang di maksud hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan wajahnya langsung menampakan wajah seram, badmood seketika. Taehyung masih terus betah tanpa mengetahui sang empunya kaki sudah menampakan aura-aura gelap.

Sedangkan kedua maknae yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, sesekali melirik sang Hyung dengan wajah waspada. Takut karena aura gelap sang Hyung sudah mulai tampak. Untuk menghindari hal buruk terjadi, Jimin memberanikan diri menggerakan kakinya menyenggol badan Taehyung, memberi isyarat agar Taehyung berhenti. Tapi memang Taehyung tak peka, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tak tahan, akhirnya Yoongi bersuara dengan suara rendahnya, yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merinding, seakan mendengar berita khiamat sudah dekat.

"Menyingkir dari kaki ku," kata Yoongi tampa berniat menampilkan sikap ramah kepada namja yang ditujunya. Mendengar nada menyeramkan itu, Taehyung langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera mendongakan kepalanya dengan muka _blank_ andalannya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat," kata Yoongi kepada Jungkook dan Jimin (Taehyung masih diabaikan). "Kalian juga cepat lah tidur, besok kita masih ada kegiatan,, Jaljaaa.." kata Yoongi sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, ia mengusak rambut Jungkook dan Jimin dengan sayang.

Melihat itu ketiga orang tersebut cengo, terutama Taehyung, yang dari tadi masih di abaikan oleh Yoongi.

"Huaahhh, ada apa dengan Yoongi Hyung? Tadi ceria, lagi badmood, tapi barusan ia tersenyum lagi. Sampai ada acara ngusak rambut ku lagi.." kata Jungkook masih dengan wajah cengo menawannya _#apaannn_

"Ne,, aku juga gatau. Tadi dia juga mengabaikan mu, Tae? Padahal biasanya dia yang paling senang kalau kamu manja-manja gitu?" tanya Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung yang masih setia duduk di karpet dengan wajah _blank_ minta dicium.

"Molaaa..." jawab Taehyung sambil beberapa detik kemudian setelah tersadar, akhirnya Taehyun babgjit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar Yoongi dan Jin.

Setelah membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Taehyung melihat Yoongi sedang tengkurap di kasur sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung..." kata Taehyung sambil jalan mendekat. Mendengar seseorang disana, Yoongi segera membuka matanya,

"Hyaaa, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk? Keluar sana, aku ingin tidur." Kata Yoongi sambil sedikit membentak. Namun seakan sudah kebal dengan suara bentakan Hyung manisnya, Taehyung tetap menghampiri Yoongi.

"Kamu kenapa, hyung? Apa kamu kelelahan? Kenapa dari tadi mengabaikan ku? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" jawab Taehyung sambil berjongkok di sebelah ranjang Yoongi. Tangannya sedikit terulur berniat mengelus rambut halus nya. Namun segera di tepis oleh Yoongi dan membalikan wajahnya,

"Tanya saja sama soulmate mu itu, Minjae!" jawab Yoongi ketus sambil mem _pout_ kan mulutnya. Untung wajah Yoobgi tidak terlihat oleh Taehyung, kalau terlihat mungkin mulut kecil itu sudah disosor oleh namja 4D itu.

"Minjae?" tanya Taehyung sambil menampilkan wajah berfikirnya yang gagal, yang malah menampilkan wajah _blank_ oon nya

"Astaga Hyung, jangan bilang variety show yabg aku sama Minjae?"

"Hmm.."

"Karena aku sangat dekat?"

"hmm..."

"Yang aku di tempat pijat?"

"Hmm.."

"Juga yabg aku di sungai Han?"

"Hmmm..." Yoongi masih dalam mode ngambeknya.

"Yangg..."

"Iya, yang itu,, yang dia naik keatas punggung mu dan memeluk mu, dan yangbkamu tiba-tiba mengelap mulutnya. Kalian terlalu banyak skinship! Padahal aku sedang berjuang di studio sampai 3 hari tanpa istirahat, tapi kamu malah bersenang-senang dengan dia. Padahal aku juga sangat merindukan mu, bahkan aku hampir ingin kabur dari studio karena sangat ingin memeluk mu.. hikss.." kata Yoongi memotong perkataan Taehyung, melampiaskan rasa cemburunya. Yoongi langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, masih dengan posisi tengkurapnya. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

Mendengar itu Taehyung tersenyum sambil mulai mengelus rambut Yoongi. Ia genas dengan hyung nya ini. Bagaimana ia bisa cemburu padahal itu hanyalah untuk keperluan entertain.

"Astaga, Hyung, itu hanya variety show. Aku dan Minjae memang dekat, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Lagian.."

Taehyung langsung naik ke punggung Yoongi dan memeluknya. Kaget akan hal itu, yoongi segera menengadahkan kepalanya berniat berteriak pada Taehyung. Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung mencium pipi tebal Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sukses menganga terkejut.

"... dia hanya memeluk ku, tidak bisa mencium pipi ku seperti ini. Dan aku hanya menyentuh bibir nya dengan tangan, bukan..." Taehyung segera meraih dagu Yoongi dab mengecup singkat bibir nya.

".. bukan menyentuhnya dengan bibir ku seperti ini."

Yoongi hanya bisa bengong, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat cepat, wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat. Taehyung yang melihatnya menjadi sangat gemas. Ia nelepas pelukannya, sedikit bangkit, dan dengan cepat membalikan badan ringan Yoongi. Wajah mereka menjadi berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang ada diatas tubuh Yoongi.

Tangan Taehyung mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi sambil menghapus air mata nya. "Maafkan aku hyung karena tidak menghubungi mu selana 3 hari ini karena aku pikir hyung sangat sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat merindukan mu. Mangkanya tadi aku berlari kearahmu." Taehyung mengecup sambil melumat kecil bibir Yoongi

"Maafkan aku juga karena terlalu menampilkan skinship dengan Minjae tanpa meminta ijin mu dulu dan membuat mu cemburu seperti ini." Taehyung kembali melumat kecil bibir Yoongi.

"Tapi hyung, semua yang kau kesalkan itu bisa kamu katakan perlahan kepada ku tanpa mengacuhkan ku seperti tadi kan hyung?" kata Taehyung sambil menampilkan wajah kecewanya.

Melihat wajah sedih itu Yoongi sedikit bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga ini semua bukan murni kesalahan Taehyung,

"Aniya, aku mengerti, maafkan aku juga Tae. Aku terlalu sensitif. Seperti nya karena pekerja yabg bertumpuk membuatku tertekan. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.." kata Yoongi sambil memindahkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher jenjang Taehyung.

"Gwencana hyung. Hmm.. tapi hyung, aku masih sedikit sakit hati karena tadi kau mengecohkan ku. Apalagi tadi kau sempat mengusak rambut Jungkook dan Jimin. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka berdua juga mengincarmu dulu, bahkan dulu kau sempat jadian dengan Jimin. Aku sangat cemburu Hyung, bagaimana kalau mereka besar kepala dan mulai mengejarmu lagi." Kata Taehyung masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Mianhae, aku spontan melakukannya. Mianhae.. jangan sedih, ohhh.. Aku akan melakukan apapun, Tae. Tapi maafkan aku ya..." kata Yoongi sedikit memelas.

"Apa saja?"

"Ya,, apa aja.."

"Benar,, apa saja?"

"Iya, Tae, astaga. Apa saj..." putus Yoongi tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah melihat wajah Taehyung. Astaga seringai itu, seringai mesum Taehyung. Seperti nya Yoongi telah salah mengucapkan kalimat 'apa saja'.

"Kau sudah berjanji, hyung." Jawab Taehyung masih dengan seringainya.

"Iya, tapi bukan yang itu, Tae, aku lelah."

"Eoii, tadi kau bilang apa saja, hyung,.."

"Tapi..."

"Ssstttt.. kau sudah mengucapkannya, hyung. Lagian kau tau kan hyung aku tidak suka dicegah. Aku akan pastikan kau berada di awan sampai besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dan jangan berusaha mencegahku, atau hukumanmu akan semakin parah, Kim Yoongi." Kata Taehyugn tanpa bisa di bantah.

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara erangan Taehyung dan desahan keras dari kamar Yoongi dan Jin tanpa menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa kamar itu tidak kedap suara. Menyisakan kelima namja di ruang tv membayangkan apa yang terjadi dikamar itu sambil berusaha menahan gejolak di bawah akibat mendengar desahan seksi sang namja manis penuh godaan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi yang sedang di gagahi oleh Taehyung.

 **END**

 _Fanfic kali ini aku buat setelah ngeliat Celebrity Bromance. Emang variety show ini udah lama, tapi aku nya yang baru sempet nonton hahaha. Sumpah aku jerit2 sendiri ngeliat Taehyun n Minjae, banyak skin ship nya juga. Apa lagi pas di tempat pijat, tiba2 Minjae naek ke punggung Taehyun. Aku juga mau di naiki banggg #ehhh -.- abaikan..._

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menulis bagian hotnya, karena aku tidak kuat. Aku hanya kuat membacanya.. hahaha.. Silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri ya. Hahaha..._

 _Trimakasih sudah mau membaca, aku tubggu review kalian ya. Satu review kalian membangkitkan semangatju menulis fanfict selanjutnya.._

 _Salam kecup dari Min Yoongi :*_


End file.
